(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashlights, and more particularly to an attachment for a flashlight which permits use of the flashlight which permits use of the flashlight as a lamp with wide spread dispersion of the light.
(2) Background Information
Backpacking and camping is a popular pastime for many people. Of the many accessory items available for these endeavors, apparatus for providing a small, lightweight lamp for use within a tent has long been a difficult endeavor for this industry. Various types of gas lanterns have been available for many years, but because of the heat produced and the flame utilized in the lamp, are not necessarily a safe apparatus for use within the confines of a tent. This is especially true for small tents utilized in backpacking or the like, wherein the space within the tent is extremely limited, and a lantern cannot be easily supported or safely operated.
Another problem with conventional lanterns is there large size and heavy weight. While the light provided is excellent, the typical backpacker will not carry such an apparatus because of the size and weight.
Battery operated lanterns are also available in the camping industry. However, these lanterns are also quite heavy, especially when operated with conventional lantern batteries, and are also typically quite bulky.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a flashlight which permits use of the flashlight as a reading lamp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved flashlight attachment which will readily attach to conventional flashlights already in use by a camper.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved attachment for flashlights which is simple to manufacture, refined in appearance, and easy to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The lamp attachment for a flashlight of the present invention includes a hollow bulb for transmitting light, the bulb having an open end mounted on a hollow base. The base is interiorly threaded for attachment to the threaded end of a flashlight with the lens attachment removed from the flashlight housing. The lighting element of the flashlight projects within the bulb to provide a diffused light like a lamp.